


Happy complications

by Hellyea2nuandmore



Series: 2nu baby oneshots [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Baby, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, There will be more oneshots with Rayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyea2nuandmore/pseuds/Hellyea2nuandmore
Summary: 2D and noodle's lives become a lot more complicated following a doctor's appointment.





	Happy complications

Noodle was very rarely sick.

She made more of an effort than the rest of them to be clean and hygienic and for the most part it paid off. Often she was the one caring for her sick bandmates (especially 2D who was sick the most). She was proud of herself for being ill so rarely.

Which was why it was such a surprise when she ran away from breakfast to throw up in the bathroom.

She hadn’t even gotten to eat anything. Simply smelling the pancakes Russel had made was enough to trigger it. She had barely made it to the toilet before throwing up the contents of her stomach. Once it was over, she groaned quietly as she washed her face and stared at herself in the mirror.

There was a knock at the door.

“Noodle, are you feeling ok?” Russ called from outside.

“Uh...yeah,” she fumbled quickly, hastily brushing her hair back with her hands to make herself look a bit more presentable. Once she was somewhat satisfied, she left the bathroom to find her bandmates in the hallway. Russel and 2D looked concerned while Murdoc looked bored and had most likely been forced to come by Russel. “Hey…”

“You sure you’re alright?” Russel repeated.

“Yep,” she reassured him. “I feel alright, really.” He obviously didn’t believe her. “It was probably just a one time thing.”

“If you say so, Noods.”

\---

It soon turned out it wasn’t just a one time thing but a regular thing.

She was usually able to eat breakfast now but it often wouldn’t be long until it came back up. Both russel and 2D were getting more and more worried about her. The drummer had begun insisting that she go see a doctor after a week of it arguing that it’s ‘not nothing anymore’.

Noodle, however, didn’t want to go to the doctor. She continued insisting that she felt fine but he wouldn’t drop the subject making her more and more irritable. Unfortunately, Murdoc had also begun telling her to go to a doctor though less out of genuine concern and more that they couldn’t continue making the next album without her.

She decided that this evening she’d go visit the one person in the house that wasn’t driving her insane - 2D.

Once the coast was somewhat clear, she sneaked out of her room and down the hall sliding into the singer’s room silently.

2D looked up as she entered, grinning when he saw it was her. “Evening love,” he greeted cheerfully. “Wasn’t expecting to see you this evening!” He was sitting on the floor surrounded by paper he’d torn out of his notebook. There were hastily scribbled words that were then scribbled over.

“What’s all this mess?” she laughed, picking up one of the sheets.

“Murdoc wants more songs,” he grumbled. “But i can’t think of any good lyrics!”

She tutted sympathetically as she sat next to him. “He works you too hard,” she sighed. “You’re gonna work yourself to death, Toochi.”

“It’s alright love,” he objected. “More importantly, how are you feeling? You’ve been all sick lately!”

“I’m alright Toochi,” she insisted. “Neither Russel or Murdoc will stop telling me to go to a doctor when I’m fine. It’s driving me up the wall!”

2D went silent for a moment suddenly very interested in his notebook.

“What is it?” She asked with a sigh. “You want me to go to a doctor too don’t you?”

“Well...throwin’ up this often is unlike you, love,” he reasoned. “We want you to be alright, love.”

Goddammit she came here to avoid this.

“I want you to be alright,” he mumbled weakly. “I worry about you, you know.”

Just like that she crumbled. “Alright, I’ll go,” she conceded. “For you.”

He smiled gratefully, leaning over and kissing her. “Thank you love.”

They had been secretly dating for half a year now much to Noodle’s delight. She had been harbouring feelings for him for years and was over the moon when he admitted to feeling the same. However they knew that they couldn’t tell their bandmates, at least not quite yet. Russ would almost definitely try to hurt 2D.  
Better to keep it quiet until they found out how to tell them safely.

\---

“The doctor will see you now.”

The receptionist shuffled off after delivering her message to attend to the next customers. Noodle sighed and reluctantly left the waiting room. At 2D’s request she had gone to the doctor’s as soon as an opportunity opened up. There were worse ways to spend a day off doing but she still didn’t like it.

“Noodle, right?” the doctor greeted as she entered. “From Gorillaz?”

She sighed irritably as she slid her sunglasses off. “Yep that’s me,” she muttered. “Wasn’t expecting my doctor to be a fan.”

“Huge fan,” he corrected playfully. “It’s good to meet you, my name’s Doctor Warren.”

“Yeah you too,” she replied curtly. “Can we get on with this please?”

“Of course, please sit down,” Warren offered kindly, undeterred by her aggression. “So what seems to be the problem?”

“I’ve been throwing up a lot lately,” she explained. “But I feel fine the rest of the time. It’s just in the morning when I can’t hold a meal down.”

“I see,” he noted. “Can I ask when your last period was?”

“Odd question,” she commented but complied. “Let’s see...it was about…”

Oh.

Oh.

“2 months ago.”

“You know what this could mean, right?” he checked.

“It could mean I’m pregnant,” she finished for him.

“It may not be, it may just be stress,” he pointed out. “But if you want you can take a test right now.”

“Might as well.”

\---

What was she going to tell the others?

They were all going to ask what happened at the doctor’s as soon as she stepped through the door. She had no idea what to tell them. She had no idea how to tell them. What would Russ say? What would 2D say?

She was pregnant and no one knew of her and 2D yet.

Russ would almost certainly try and kill 2D when he found out but not saying anything was no longer an option.

As she parked the car and began walking towards the house, noodle felt her heart race and felt herself tense. She froze at the door, hand hovering over the handle.

Just breathe noodle, she thought desperately trying to calm herself down. Inhaling deeply, she opened the door and stepped inside.

Almost instantly, Russel and 2D appeared when the door opened. “So?” Russel asked as she stepped inside. “What happened?”

Noodle found herself unable to answer the question. She simply stared at them for a second before fleeing upstairs into her room, slamming the door behind her.

\---

Noodle refused to come out for the rest of the day, ignoring the concerned voice of Russel. Time crawled by slowly and she watched through the window as day eventually gave way to night.

There was a knock at her door. “Noodle?” 2D called out quietly. “I...have dinner for you. Can I come in?”

She sighed quietly to herself. “Sure,” she replied eventually.

The singer fumbled through the door trying to juggle a tray of food at the same time. Surprisingly he managed without making too much of a mess, brow furrowed adorably in concentration. He carefully placed the tray on her bedside table and stood awkwardly, unsure whether to leave or try talking to her.

Noodle looked back at him and patted the space next to her on the bed. He swiftly moved to sit next to her. “We’re in trouble, Toochi,” she whispered quietly.

“What? What do you mean love?” 2D asked fearfully. “Everything’s fine, right?”

“Toochi…”she swallowed. “I….I’m…”

“Is it about the doctor’s earlier?” he questioned. “What happened, love? What’s wrong?”

Noodle could feel the mental barrier she’d made break and begun crying hysterically. “I don’t know what we’re going to do Toochi,” she sobbed.

“We’ll find a way love,” he cooed reassuringly. “Whatever happens we’ll sort it out, don’t worry.”

“I’m pregnant Toochi,” she forced out. 2D went silent and she watched his eyes widen as he processed her words.

“What?”

“I’m pregnant….about 6 weeks along,” she explained. “The throwing up is morning sickness and my period is late.”

“You’re sure, love?” he mumbled in awe.

“Yes, I’m sure!” she snapped a bit louder than intended. 2D flinched slightly at her raised voice. “Sorry, I’m just a bit on edge right now.”

“It’s alright love,” he consoled her. “I just wasn’t expectin’ to hear that.”

“Neither was I,” she sighed. “What are we going to do, Toochi? We need to tell them eventually.”

“I don’t know love,” he admitted. “But as i said - we’ll find a way.”

“We will?”

“Of course!” he chirped surprisingly cheerfully. He wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. “Everything will be fine.”

He kissed her on the forehead but she was still worried. “Are….are you disappointed or angry?” she asked shyly.

“Course not, love,” he assured her. “It’ll be new actually being there for a child as it grows but I couldn’t be happier love.”

“You aren’t going to leave me because of this?” she whispered.

2D shook his head, placing a large hand on her belly. “I love you Noods,” he coos. “And I’ll love our child too and I promise I will never leave either of you.”

Her worries vanished and for the first time today she felt at ease as if everything really would be fine.

\---

“Are you putting on weight, baby girl?”

Fuck

Noodle was about 3 months into her pregnancy and the pregnancy had begun to become visible. She was both delighted and terrified. Delighted because it meant the baby was healthy and she was even a little excited.

Terrified because it was making the pregnancy harder to hide. She knew they’d have to tell their bandmates soon and face whatever consequences that came with it. And lucky for her, Russel had seemingly noticed the change and made note of it at breakfast.

“What makes you say that?” She chuckled awkwardly.

“You’ve been eating a lot these last few months and your belly’s growin’,” he pointed out. “While I’m glad you’ve finally stopped throwin’ up we may need to put you on a bit of a diet.”

“That’s not necessary,” she dismissed quickly. “I’m fine Russ.”

“He has a point you know,” Murdoc drawled in agreement with the drummer. “If I didn’t know any better I’d have said you were eating for two.”

He chuckled at his own joke before being hit on the head by a rather grumpy Russ. “Don’t be an idiot Murdoc,” the drummer growled. “She ain’t pregnant.”

They both ignored the way Noodle and 2D shared an alarmed look with each other. Should they take the opportunity to tell them or?

Murdoc grumbled and rubbed the back of his head, glaring at Russel who had gone back to eating. “You’d better lose that weight soon Noodle,” he huffed. “No one likes an-”  
She cut him off with a glare. “I advise you don’t finish that sentence,” she warned.

“Alright, alright,” he conceded with a groan. “Sheesh what’s gotten into you lately? You’re even moodier than usual!”

“Nothing,” she muttered quickly, shoving her plate away from her. She stood up and brushed herself off. “If anyone needs me I’ll be in my room.”

\---

2D came to visit that evening which was becoming more frequent lately. She found it hard to complain. He remained supportive and loving and eased some of her fears of the entire situation.

“We’re going to have to tell them soon aren’t we?” she sighed quietly to him. “They’re beginning to notice.”

2D made an incoherent noise and shifted slightly to face her on the bed. “But how would we do it, love?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” she confessed. “You saw how Russ reacted to a joke about it Murdoc made.”

He nodded. “They’re going to kill me,” he whimpered. “I know it.”

“I won’t let them,” she growled protectively. “They’ll have to get through me if they want to hurt you.”

He shook his head with a chuckle. “I still don’t understand why you love me.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” she purred. “You’re kind, generous and handsome.” She brushed hair out of his face. “So handsome.”

He blushed at the compliment. “I’m nothin’ compared to you,” he argued. “You’re absolutely gorgeous, love.”

“Just wait a few months,” she warned. “I’ll be huge then!”

2D grinned and looked down at the small bump and moved to press his face to it. The contact made her breath hitch slightly. “Look at you,” he cooed into her abdomen. “Gettin’ all big in there.”

She realised with a jolt he was talking to the baby inside her. “Toochi…” she whispered lovingly.

He grinned up at her but remained focused on the baby. “I hope you’re gonna be as beautiful as your mum,” he murmured fervently. “And as smart.”

“That tickles a little,” she giggled. 2D pulled back and moved to lean over her still grinning widely. “You’re a goof, you know that?”

“I am,” he agreed teasingly. “But you love me for it.”

“I do,” she purred quietly lifting herself up to brush her lips against his. “You’re my goof though.”

“Always will be, Noods.”

\---

Things came to a head after another month and it was now beginning to become impossible to hide the pregnancy. Noodle’s appetite continued to increase and Russel was becoming more and more suspicious.

It didn’t help that 2D was becoming strangely protective of Noodle even standing up to Murdoc when he snapped at her for being moody during a rehearsal. It had resulted in a black eye and an even moodier and almost hysterical Noodle.

Noodle was sitting in the living room with 2D watching a film one evening, curled up into his side for comfort. They barely took note of someone entering the room.

“‘D can you give me a moment with Noodle?” Russel asked surprising the two of them.

The singer looked back at him and fumbled over his words a bit/ “Oh, uh, sure, of course,” he mumbled quickly before leaving the room.

Noodle stared after her boyfriend forlornly. She had a bad feeling about this. Why would Russel want 2D out of the room?

“What’s been going on with you, Noods?” Russel asked after a pause. “You’ve been eating a lot lately, snapping at even the slightest mistake and you’re constantly vanishing into your room.”

“Russ I…I can’t…” she stuttered nervously. “I don’t know how to say…”

“Murdoc continues accusing you of being pregnant but you can’t be...right?” he asked, faltering at the end. “I mean...you haven’t got a boyfriend.”  
She sighed in defeat falling back into the sofa and holding her forehead. “Russ...I am,” she admitted.

“You’re what?” Murdoc grumbled as he came into the room, attracted by the sounds of the conversation.

Fuck.

“Who’s is it?” Russel growled. “Do you know?”

“Wha-?” Murdoc looked around wildly in confusion. “Who’s what?”

“Yes, I know,” she admitted quietly.

“Who?” Russ demanded angrily.

“CAN SOME EXPLAIN WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?” The bassist yelled at them.

“Noodle’s pregnant,” the drummer hissed accusingly.

“Who was it?” Murdoc joined Russ in demanding an answer.

“Tell us Noodle.”

“2D….” she whispered quietly.

“Pardon love? I don’t think I heard you correctly,” Murdoc chuckled humourlessly. “It sounded like you said-“

“2D,” she said louder. “Hear me correctly that time?”

The two older men began yelling. “Son of a bitch,” Russel yelled accusingly. “I swear to god if he hurt you. Noods did he-?”

“He would never,” Noodle defended. “You know him, he would never hurt me let alone force himself upon me!”

“Then how else did he get you knocked up?” Murdoc argued back.

“We’ve been secretly dating for nearly a year now,” she explained. “We meant to tell you eventually I swear we just...didn’t know how.”

She looked away from them refusing to make eye contact.

“FACEACHE GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE!” Murdoc yelled furiously.

The door to the hallway opened slightly and 2D shuffled in awkwardly. “What is it, Muds?” he chirped.

Surprisingly it was Russel who lunged at the singer first. “YOU BASTARD!” he roared. “YOU GOT MY BABY GIRL PREGNANT!” 2D shrieked and fell to the floor in fear reaching his hands up in protection.

Noodle yelled out and grabbed at the enraged drummer. “Russel stop it!” she cried desperately. “Don’t hurt him! Don’t you dare!”

Russel turned to look at her in disbelief. “Really Noodle? After what he’s done?”

“Me being pregnant is no reason to kill him,” she shouted moving to stand between them. “Besides if you want to hurt him, you’ll have to get past me. I won’t let you hurt him!”

“Baby girl…”

“Russ, I love him,” she confessed. “Please...don’t hurt him.”

The drummer sighed visibly calming down before turning to 2D. “Do you love her?” He asked seriously.

“Russ you can’t be tellin’ me you’re forgiving that blithering idiot are you?” Murdoc burst out in disbelief. “Not after-”

“Shut it Murdoc!” Russel snapped at him, turning to glare at him. When Murdoc grumbled an insult before going quiet, he turned back to face 2D. “Well?”

2D stood up from the floor and inhaled deeply. “I do,” he admitted. “I love her and that baby growin’ inside her more than anythin’.”

Russel sighed deeply and softened slightly. “I don’t like it but I suppose we’ll have to get used it,” he conceded. “I’m sorry for yelling and getting angry.”

“Thank you Russ,” Noodle breathed gratefully. “It means a lot. I’m sorry we didn’t tell you about us sooner.”

“I will say I feel a little hurt you didn’t trust me enough to tell me,” he told her. “But I understand why you didn’t.”  
The atmosphere lightened considerably and Noodle allowed herself to collapse onto the sofa. 2D moved awkwardly to sit next to her, placing a comforting hand on her back.

She looked over at him and smiled for the first time since the conversation started.

\---

Another month passed by and Noodle was surprised by how much and how quickly things changed.

First, Murdoc had begrudgingly allowed production of the next album to be postponed until the pregnancy was over and the child was a few years old. It had taken a lot of convincing from her and Russel but it worked eventually with Murdoc grumbling about working her overtime afterwards.

Second, her relationship with 2D was forced to go public to the world. It was both a relief and a nightmare for them. It was amazing not having to sneak in kisses when no one was looking and being able to go on proper dates but now it was all the news was talking about.

Thirdly there had been an unspoken agreement that in the time before she gave birth they’d clean up the house and if possible themselves. 2D made more of a conscious effort to at least lessen his smoking habit even going to see a professional. Alcohol was moved to higher up shelves and when people did smoke Russ insisted they go outside to do it. The house was looking less and less like a landfill every day and Noodle did her best to help out though with her ever growing bump it became more difficult as time passed.

Finally, Noodle had booked an appointment for an ultrasound that afternoon. 2D insisted on going with her much to her joy. As she did up the buttons of the long trench coat she’d recently taken to wearing, she smiled at 2D who was fumbling over his own jacket with his clumsy fingers.

“Stop, stop, let me do it,” she giggled flicking his hands away. “If you’re having trouble with coat buttons how much trouble is a child going to be?”

“I can’t even begin to imagine,” he groaned. He kissed her gratefully. “Thanks love.”

“Anytime now come on or we’ll be late,” she scolded lightly as she put on her hat and sunglasses, already walking out the door. “Don’t forget your hat and glasses!”

He grumbled mockingly as he put them on before dashing after her with a large toothy grin on his face.

\---  
“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Noodle,” Dr Warren greeted politely as they entered the room. “Ready to see your baby?”

“Yep,” she chirped as she took off her hat, glasses and coat and placing them neatly on a table. 2D followed and did the same though less neatly. “Oh, 2D came with me if that’s alright.”

“I assume he’s the father?” he asked. “Usually the father of the child comes along if they can but if I’m wrong-”

“No, you’re not wrong,” she confirmed. “But don’t go saying it in public - the pregnancy isn’t public. At least not yet.”

“I understand,” he noted before motioning to a white chair next to some machinery. “Would you like to come sit?”

She sat down and grinned at 2D who stood beside her awkwardly. He smiled back at her once she caught his eye and she lifted a hand towards him. He took hold of it quickly and began rubbing his thumb over the back of it soothingly.

“Lift your shirt up a bit please,” Warren instructed holding a bottle of some liquid. She did as she was told and stifled a gasp as he rubbed a clear liquid over her abdomen. He lifted up a small machine and began to move it over the gel while looking at a screen.

Noodle looked over at 2D and grinned at him reassuringly befoe looking back at Warren. “How long will this take?” she asked the doctor.

“Not too long don’t worry,” he assured. “Just until we get a good image of the baby.”

Noodle nodded and leaned back. She looked over at the screen watching as a fuzzy grey image formed. After a few minutes, Warren grunted in approval and placed the machine he was holding down and looked at the screen.

“Well?” 2D asked meekly meekly from beside her. “Is everything healthy doc?”

The doctor nodded with a smile. “Indeed, seems everything is healthy!” he informed cheerfully. “Would you like to know the gender?” They nodded eagerly. “Congratulations, in around 4 months you’ll have a baby girl.”

\---

The evening was spent sat in the kitchen listening to her bandmates bicker between themselves and the occasional congratulations from Russel before sliding away for some time alone. The original plan was that Noodle would spend some time with 2D and talk a bit before going back to her room to sleep but once she had collapsed on the bed she found herself unwilling to get up. 2D just grinned and lay himself beside her.

“A girl, huh?” he chuckled affectionately.He moved down and lifted her shirt up slightly to place his hand over the bump. “I’m glad.”

“Oh? You wouldn’t want a boy instead?” Noodle yawned amusedly.

“If it was a boy i would have still been happy,” he mumbled. “But I’m happy it’s a girl. There’s enough boys round here for now, love.”

“For now?” She teased. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

He shrugged suddenly timid. “I don’t know.”

She sighed lovingly and began to stroke his hair like she always did when he was worried about something. He made a content noise at the action and nuzzled into her stomach. She decided to leave the topic alone until a later day. “Are you excited?”

“Nervous as well,” he admitted looking up at her. “I don’t know if i’ll be a good dad or not. This is new to me - being there as the child grows up I mean.”

“I’ve rarely interacted with children,” she sighed. “Not really, it’s only ever been brief moments at signings and meet and greet and I’ve never had children before so this is new to me as well.”

“I suppose we’ll learn together then,” he grinned. He looked away from her to look at her stomach again. “You’re gonna be worth it though,” he cooed. “When you’re born, you’re gonna be so spoiled little love.”

“Are you talking to the baby again?” she laughed. “I don’t know why you keep doing that.”

“Makes me feel a bit closer to them before they’re born,” he explained. “Besides, i heard that they can hear you before they’re bor. Supposedly it helps them get used to your voice!”

“Oh really?” Noodle raised an eyebrow. “Maybe I should give it a go then?”

2D sat up and nodded excitedly. “Worth a try, isn’t it?”

“Maybe later,” she yawned. “It’s getting late and i’m tired.”

2D grunted in agreement allowing himself to lie back down on the bed, almost immediately falling asleep when his head touched the pillow. Noodle smiled drowsily kissing him on the cheek lightly.

\---

Noodle was able to sleep for a few hours but woke up unexpectedly. It was still dark outside and she didn’t quite know what had woken her up. 2D was still asleep beside her snoring quietly. She chuckled quietly to herself allowing herself to simply sit and stare at him when he was so peaceful. He had been getting more sleep recently though she felt that would change once the baby was born.

She breathed in sharply when she felt a small jab at her abdomen. It took her sleepy mind a second to recognize what just happened - the baby had kicked. She remembered what 2D had said about talking to the baby and sighed quietly as she looked down at the bump.

“What are you doing up at this time of night?” she asked quietly. “Your kicking woke me up didn’t it?” There was another kick but lighter this time making her laugh. “I suppose that’s your only method of talking back.”

Unbeknownst to her, 2D had woken up shortly after she had and was watching her talk to the baby. He carefully moved onto his side to look at her better trying not to disturb her. Unfortunately Noodle noticed his moving and turned to look at him shyly. He grinned up at her as he sat up. “Baby keeping you awake, love?”

“Mhm,” she hummed. “She keeps on kicking me.”

He chuckled and moved to lean into her abdomen again. “Hey little love,” he cooed. “It’s time to sleep now so your mum can rest. Think you can do that?” There was no response from the unborn child much to Noodle’s relief.

“Seems they can,” she chuckled as she lay back down. She mumbled a quiet ‘good night, toochi’ before being lulled to sleep.

\---

The months flew by and noodle’s due date was fast approaching. She was huge now and was constantly complaining about not being able to do simple tasks anymore - mostly due to 2D’s insistence that he and the others could do it. Everything was going normally and all was looking good. Noodle had moved into 2D’s room and Russel had immediately begun work on remodelling her old room into a nursery.

They still had a problem however - they hadn’t yet figured out a name.  
Noodle and 2D sat in the living room flicking through books and websites of baby names trying to find something. It was taking longer than expected and was growing rather tedious.

“What about Ai?” Noodle suggested. “It’s a Japanese name that means love?”

2D shook his head. “Doesn’t seem right,” he muttered.

She sighed and nodded in reluctant agreement. “We need to decide soon though.”

“Eleanor, means shining light or sun rays,” he chimed in. “That could work.”

“It could,” she agreed, writing it down on their short list of possibilities. “We’ll put that one as a possibility.” Going back to scrolling through the web page on her phone she hoped they found one soon for both their sakes. “What about Lorelei?”

“Lorelei sounds pretty,” Russel commented as he walked past. “What does it mean?”

“Alluring.”

“That’s a nice one,” 2D smiled idly. “Let’s add that to the list.”

“Noted,” Noodle grinned as she scribbled it down on the notebook. A while longer passed with Elodie, Layla and Olivia being added to the list when suddenly one name caught her eye. “Toochi I think I may have found it.”

“Hm? What is it?”

“What about Rayne?” she suggested quietly. “Depending on which language it could mean ‘Queen’, ‘Mighty’ or ‘Song’. I think it could fit quite well?”

2D was silent for a moment then nodded. “I think it’s absolutely perfect love!” he praised moving to kiss her deeply. He was grinning as he pulled back. “I’m glad we finally found one.”

“So am I,” she sighed happily. She leaned back and breathed out deeply in relief. 2D began to pick up the books that were scattered around humming to himself quietly. She watched him silently with a smile on her face.

“You alright, love?” 2D asked once he noticed her staring.

“Yeah, I’m-” She was cut off by a sharp pain from her abdomen making her inhale sharply. 2D looked over as she audibly hissed in pain. “Wait that’s not…”

“Noods?” 2D asked as he rushed over in concern. “What’s wrong?”  
“I-” She was cut off by another flare of pain. “I think it’s good we finally chose a name.”

“Wha?”

“I think Rayne’s gotten fed up of waiting,” she groaned. His eyes widened in realisation and she could see him begin to panic. “Stay calm Toochi, everything will be fine.”

He breathed deeply and nodded. “What do you need me to do?”

“Get Russ,” she instructed. “I need to get to the hospital.”

\---

The wait was long and tedious in how tense it was. 2D had been forced to wait outside while Noodle had been sped away by the nurses. Russel was nearly asleep in a chair while 2D was pacing non-stop in nervous apprehension.

“‘D you need to calm down, man,” Russel urged. “Everything will be fine!”

“I know, I’m just…”he muttered quietly.

There was a loud slam of a door as Murdoc burst in. “What’s going on?” he yelled angrily. “I get a message telling to get myself here while I was busy havin’ some me time.”

“Because Noodle’s gone into labour you ass,” Russel grumbled. “We should be here for her.”

The bassist huffed and sat himself down beside him. “Why’s Faceache pacing so much?”

“I’m nervous alright?” 2D snapped at him. “I want to be there for her but instead I have to wait out here.”

“It’ll be alright, ‘D,” Russel reminded him gently. “Just be patient, these things take time.”

The singer nodded and finally let himself sit down with a sigh. “I’m just worried about them.” His friend patted him on the back comfortingly. “How long have we been here by now?”

Russel looked at his phone. “I’d say about 8 hours at this point.” 2D nodded idly and began to fidget anxiously when a nurse came in.

“Which one of you is the father?” she asked bluntly.

2D stood up almost as quickly as he’d sat down. “That’d be me.”

The nurse nodded. “Your partner has given birth safely and both her and the baby are perfectly healthy,” she explained quickly. “You can come in now though we’d rather wait for your friends to go in as to not stress them.”

2D grinned widely and rushed into the room, barely taking notice of Russel and Murdoc behind him. Noodle was lying on the hospital bed looking absolutely exhausted. The baby was cradled in her arms flailing their arms slightly. She looked over at him as he entered, smiling weakly when she recognized him. “Toochi…” she breathed happily.

He walked over to stand beside her and kiss her forehead. “Hello love,” he greeted gently. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” she groaned. “So tired but also happy. I just want to sleep now though.”

“I bet you do.” He lifted a hand and rubbed her cheek lovingly. “I’m so proud of you, love. So, so proud.”

Noodle seemed to purr slightly at the compliment. She was about to reply when they were interrupted by whimpering. Shifting their gazes downwards to the baby in her arms they started laughing. “I think someone wants attention,” she teased lightly.

“Do you think i'd forgotten you, little love?” 2D cooed as he leaned over to get a better look at the child. She stared up at him with wide green eyes. “You’re beautiful just like your mum.”

“Would you like to hold them?” Noodle offered. He looked over and nodded quickly albeit nervously. She forced herself to sit up hissing slightly as she did so, waving off his concern with a small smile.

2D carefully took the baby into his arms trying to imitate how Noodle had been holding her. “I hope I’m doing this correctly,” he mumbled to himself.

“You’re doing fine,” she assured him gently. “Just keep supporting her head and body like that and you’ll get it down in no time.” He looked up from the child briefly to smile nervously but she could tell he was mostly focused on Rayne.

He was cooing over the small child and allowed them to play with a long finger. Rayne yawned loudly and fell asleep in his arms. “Aw, she fell asleep,” he chuckled.

Noodle grinned drowsily. “It’s so tempting to sleep right now,” she admitted. “But I want to see Russ and Murdoc first.”

As if on cue, their bandmates approached slowly taking in the sight of Noodle on the bed and 2D beside her holding baby Rayne. “So, did you decide on a name earlier?” Russel asked.  
She nodded. “Her name’s Rayne,” she announced.

Russel walked over to 2D for a closer look at Rayne. “She looks very comfortable with you, ‘D,” he complimented.

“Heh, she fell asleep almost immediately,” he told him. As if knowing she was being talked about Rayne began to stir, waving her arms around slightly and face scrunching up. Instinctively, 2D began to gently rock her and mumbling quietly to her.

“You’re a natural Toochi,” Noodle beamed as she watched him. Almost as quickly as they had begun to wake up, Rayne had fallen back to sleep.

2D looked up at her uneasily. “You really think so, love?”

“I know so,” she stated confidently. “Rayne seems to love you a lot.” he smiled warmly down at the sleeping bundle in his arms. “Almost as much as I do.”

“And i love both of you,” he cooed adoringly as he gently passed Rayne back to her. The baby fussed a little at the transference but remained asleep.

“I think it’s time we go, ‘D,” Russel interrupted. “Noodle needs to rest before coming home.”

2D sighed deeply, not wanting to leave Noodle. Noodle smiled up at him reassuringly. “I’ll be alright, Toochi,” she chimed in. “I’ll be home by tomorrow, I promise. Besides someone needs to finish setting up the nursery.”

He perked up considerably and reluctantly agreed to go home. “I will see you when you come home, love.” She grinned up at him and leaned up to allow him to kiss her. He looked down at Rayne. “And you too, little love,” he mumbled gently kissing the baby’s forehead.

As he left with his bandmates, he turned back to wave goodbye to Noodle who blew a sleepy kiss at him with a grin. He wanted to go back to her and Rayne but he knew he couldn’t. He had to help get their home ready for the newest member of their (rather dysfuctional) family.

He knew without a doubt it would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok yeah i know this kinda deteriorated near the end. I was juggling this and doing a college assignment and I feel that affected the quality of my writing.
> 
> Sorry about the kinda rushed ending.
> 
> Despite the issues I hope you enjoyed. kudos and comments are very appreciated


End file.
